Slayer (CrossDuel)
Slayer is a character who appears in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. He is a vampire but despite this, he isn't actually a bloodthirsty monster. If anything, he is more of a gentleman who is rather wise an likes romance and poetry. Slayer has lived longer than any of the other characters in the series and has seen many events including wars important to the storyline. He often gives advice to the other characters that help them along their journey. Slayer enjoys blood-free combat, fighting with his own fists and other vampire powers. Slayer was one of the first five characters confirmed for CrossDuel on Friday 6th, 2014. He is also one of the five playable Guilty Gear characters in the game. Attributes Slayer may look like an all-rounded character but this isn't exactly true. While he does move at a normal speed, he has attacks with long animations that do more damage than a regular balanced character. This does, however, make it hard to pull of combos so he isn't the best choice for players who like to rack up big combos. His specials are short and quick so it is easy to swing back into battle after executing one. Moveset *Neutral: Punches, kicks and finishes with a backhand. *Forward: Does a hard punch to the opponent's gut. *Up: Does an upward kick. *Down: Slides forward with his foot out in front, tripping the opponent. *Dash Attack: Barges into the opponent with his shoulder. *Forward Smash: Moves forward, lifts his leg up and brings his foot down onto the opponent's face. *Up Smash: Swings his arm around and performs an uppercut. *Down Smash: Stomps the ground with both feet, creating a shockwave that damages opponents around him. *Air: Flails his arms around, damaging the opponent. *Forward Air: Cups his hands together and pushes them against the opponent. *Back Air: Swings around and kicks the opponent. *Up Air: Somersaults and hits the opponent above him. *Down Air: Kicks the opponent below him. *Grab Pummel: Grabs the opponent by the shoulders, bites them and sucks their blood. *Forward Throw: Punches the opponent hard, sending them flying away from him. *Back Throw: Phases behind the opponent and kicks them, sending them flying. *Up Throw: Flies into the air with the opponent and brings them back down, slamming their head into the ground and sending them upward. *Down Throw: Puffs some smoke into the opponent's eyes and trips them. *Floor (Back): Jumps back up, kicking the opponent while doing so. *Floor (Front): Gets up and swings his fist around. *Edge (<100%): Flies back onto the stage, hitting anyone he comes in contact with. *Edge (100%+): Climbs back onto the stage and kicks the opponent. *Neutral Special: Dandy Step - Slayer steps backwards and quickly steps forward. This can be followed up with three attacks: **Pile Bunker (Normal) - Slayer performs a hard punch that send the opponent flying. **Crosswise Heel (Normal Up) - Slayer somersaults, sending the opponent into the air. **Under Pressure (Special) - Slayer punches the opponent twice towards the ground. *Side Special: Mappa Hunch - Slayer dashes forwar and punches the opponent. *Up Special: Wings of Eternity - Slayer flies upwards, hurting those he comes in contact with. *Down Special: Undertow - Slayer swings his fist around and backhands the opponent, setting them on fire. *Xterminator: All Dead - Slayer recites a japanese haiku poem and then gains extraordinary powers. Any attack button allows him to perform a powerful uppercut that sends the opponent flying upwards and out of the stage. This effect lasts for a short time. Animations Taunts *Up: Slayer beckons his opponents to come forward with his finger. *Down: Slayer sits on his cape and smokes his pipe *Side: Slayer phases off the screen and then reappears again. Idle Slayer stands still as he crosses his hands over his body. Idle Animation Slayer straightens his tie. Intro A a coffin standing upright is seen on the stage. It then disappears out of thin air and a shadow appears beneath where it stood. Slayer then emerges from it. Cheer SLAY-ER! SLAY-ER! SLAY-ER! Victory Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9X1Ta1jN8E Victory Poses After Battle Slayer throws his cape in the air, steps into the pitch black area exposed and exits the stage. Results *Slayer sits on his cape with his wife Sharon and puts his arm around her. *Slayer is about to kiss Sharon but then bites her in the neck, drains her blood and wipes his mouth. *Slayer does a bow as if he just performed in front of an audience. Losing Poses After Battle Slayer grasps his chest and looks downward as his cape bangs him on the head. Results Slayer claps. Colors and Costumes Colors *White: Slayer's suit becomes white and his cape becomes blue. *Red: Slayer's suit becomes red and his cape becomes black. *Blue: Slayer's suit becomes blue and his cape becomes orange. *Green: Slayer's suit becomes green and his cape becomes yellow. *Purple: Slayer's suit becomes purple and his cape becomes brown. Event Matches TBA Story Coming Soon Trivia *Much like the other Guilty Gear characters in the game Slayer speaks Japanese. **During his Xterminator, the haiku poem he recites is displayed on-screen in Japanese as well. **For this reason, he and the rest of the Guilty Gear characters have the quotes section left out on their pages. Category:CrossDuel Characters Category:CrossDuel Category:HighLifeCola